South Forest Preparatory Acadamy
by VividVenus
Summary: Dovewing thinks that her life at her new school is perfect. She has a boyfriend, she's popular, she has stellar grades, and she's on the cheer team. However, her sister Ivypool, knows that dark secrets lurk beneath the surface of South Forest Preparatory Acadamy... and she is determined to reveal them once and for all. Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I know, I know. A billion other authors have done the story "Warriors High" before, but I still want to take a shot at it. But instead of the story being centered around Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf, it's centered around Dovewing and Ivypool. Also instead of there being 4 different schools or 4 different clusters within a school representing there four clans, my version of the school will have 4 cliques. Also, Pairings won't be that huge of a deal in my story, even though it seems like they are in the beginning. This is a ridiculously long author's note, so, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own warriors**

Thunder Clique

Donna Wing- Dovewing

Ivy Wing- Ivypool

Liam Flame- Lionblaze

Jason Flame- Jayfeather

Holly Flame- Hollyleaf

Blossom Simmer- Blossomfall

Benjamin Simmer- Bumblestripe

Briar Simmer- Briarlight

Cindy Farland- Cinderheart

Poppy Farland- Poppyfrost

Hadley Farland- Honeyfern

Isabelle Clove- Icecloud

Finn Clove- Foxleap

Barry Day- Berrynose

Matt Day- Mousewhisker

Hazel Day- Hazeltail

Rosie Day- Rosepetal

Todd Day- Toadstep

Shadow Clique

Dawn Palace- Dawnpelt

Freddy Palace- Flametail

Tyler Palace- Tigerheart

Olive Nile- Olivenose

Chris Frost- Crowfrost

Ray Wilmer- Redwillow

River Clique

Willow Shellmer- Willowshine

Missy Tale- Minnowtail

Molly Stross- Mothwing

Hunter Stross- Hawkfrost

Penny Fuzz- Petalfur

Robin White- Robinwing

Wind Clique

Andrew Pence- Antpelt

Heather Tear- Heathertail

Bruce Flounder- Breezepelt

Sunny Strike- Sunstrike

Edward Flake- Emberfoot

Graduated Students

Whitney Wing- Whitewing

Bill Wing- Birchfall

Sally Farland- Sorreltail

Brayden Farland- Brackenfur

Skyler Flame- Squirrellflight

Brandon Flame- Brambleclaw

Leah Flame- Leafpool

Chase Flounder- Crowfeather

Nicky Flounder- Nightcloud

Rusty Flame- Firestar

Samantha Flame- Sandstorm

Dustin Clove- Dustpelt

Fern Clove- Ferncloud

Gray Simmer- Graystripe

Timothy Clade- Tigerclaw

Georgia Clade- Goldenflower

Cynthia Farland- Cinderpelt

Calvin Wing- Cloudtail

Brittney Wing- Brightheart

Stormy Simmer- Stormfur

Brooke Simmer- Brook

Felicity Simmer- Feathertail

Sophia Leric- Spottedleaf

Yvonne Fang- Yellowfang

Braxton Pellers- Brokenstar

Thomas Faye- Thistleclaw

Selena Faye- Snowfur

Blair Starr- Bluestar

Ivy's POV

South Forest Preparatory Acadamy was the one of the most prestigious boarding schools in the entire country. It taught the hardest material, required the most expensive uniform, and had the largest campus. I was not at all excited to go. My mother, Whitney, had forced me to go after my sister and I had won scholarships for our outstanding grades. Of course my sister, Donna, was excited to go, but I was sulking about it on the bus ride to the school.

I was slouched over in the bus seat, my hands shoved in my jacket pockets, and my lower lip stuck out. Donna was sitting up straight in her seat, reading an informational packet on the school. "Oh, Ivy! Did you know that we get to go to dances at this school?" She asked me energetically. I glanced over at her and shrugged. My sister sighed as she stared at me. "Oh come on, Ivy! There has to be at least something that would make you excited to go here!"

I glared at her, remaining silent. Donna shook her head in exasperation and went pack to reading the packet. Not a few minutes later, we arrived at the campus. It was just as extravagant as I remembered.

First of all, the building was ancient. I remembered the administrator was saying something about how it was the school's 100th anniversary this year. He said that it used to be a mansion, but it was converted into a school in the 1970s, and they had added some modern renovations such as a gym, a cafeteria, more classrooms, and more bathrooms. I had to admit the building was beautiful, but I still wasn't excited.

Students were filing off the bus, and running off to talk to their friends. Groups of girls were hugging each other and squealing loudly, and the boys were roughhousing. How stereotypical.

Donna rolled her green eyes at me. "Come on, stop glaring and lets go make some friends." She told me as she pulled me over to a group of five girls that looked like cheerleaders.

"Hi! I'm Donna and this is my sister, Ivy. Do you think you can show us around the school? It's our first year here," Donn introduced herself.

They stared at us with expressions of confusion. A girl with long, platinum blonde hair cleared her throat. After a long, awkward silence, a girl with chocolate brown hair gave us a forced smile and said, "Er- sure. Are you two sophomores?" She asked.

Donna nodded her head. "Great! I'm Cindy, and I'm a sophomore as well. Those two are my sisters, Hailey and Poppy." She informed us.

"I'm Holly!" A girl with shoulder length black hair told us.

"I'm Isabelle. I'm a freshman." The blonde girl said.

"Do you two have your schedules?" Asked Cindy. Donna and I shook our heads.

"They'll probably give them to you soon," she reassured us. "Follow me, I'll introduce you to my boyfriend!"

Donna ran after Cindy excitedly, and the two began to chatter. I rolled my eyes at my sister as I slung my tote bag over my shoulder and made my way to the front desk. I asked the blonde secretary about my schedule, and she printed one out for me. At the top it read; Ivy Pauline Wing: Dorm room 316.

Hopefully my dorm wouldn't be too bad. At my house I didn't have to share my room, so this would be a difficult transition. I opened the door to my dorm, and saw that a girl was already there, unpacking her clothes. She didn't even notice me come in. I cleared my throat, and she looked up at me.

"Um, hi?" I greeted uncomfortably.

"Hi." The girl responded quietly, before resuming folding her clothes.

I glanced around he new home. The room was plain, but satisfactory.I selected one of the white, queen sized bed by a window to be my area. I peeked outside, and spotted Donna laughing with Cindy, Holly, Hailey, Poppy, Isabelle, a blonde boy, and a boy with light brown hair that I didn't know.

Donna fit right in with them. She was always the "perfect" Wing. Her glossy, light brown ringlets cascaded beautifully down her back, and her pale skin contrasted with her rosy cheeks and thick, dark lashes that framed her sparkling green eyes. Today she was wearing a coral pink dress that reached a few inches above her knees. Her curls were pulled out of her eyes with a white headband. Her trademark, black binoculars hung around her neck. She looked amazing.

Then, I looked down at what I was wearing. An old, black jacket, a baggy blue tee shirt, ripped jeans that were rolled up to my knees, and a pair of beaten up running shoes. My short, white hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, and I had a band aid on both of my knees from skateboarding. I was a wreck, and the only person I was "hanging out" with was that quiet girl unpacking her clothes. Even though I would never admit it, I envied Donna sometimes.

Donna's POV

Ivy's crazy for not liking this school. I've only been here for half an hour, and I've already made six new friends! Cindy and I were chatting as we made our way down to the dining hall. "So, Cindy, are you on the cheer team?" I asked her.

Her blue eyes brightened as I mentioned the cheer squad. "Yeah! Cheer is my life. I've been doing it since 7th grade! In fact, last year I went to the national completion!" She chattered excitedly.

"Wow, that sounds like fun!" I replied dreamily. I had always wanted to be a cheerleader. I had wanted to join in 8th grade, but I want accepted.

"It really is! I'm the captain now that Brooke Simmer has graduated. Hey! I have an idea! Why don't you try out? I think someone with your amazing personality would really benefit the team!" She gushed.

"Really?!" I asked, shocked. Someone actually thought I could cheer!

Cindy shrugged. "I don't see why not! Also, I saw you eyeing that boy, Tyler earlier. He's a linebacker," she told me, winking.

I blushed as I thought of the handsome, amber eyed boy. "When are the tryouts?" I asked.

"In two weeks. I'll help you practice!" She offered.

I smiled warmly at her. "Thanks, Cindy."

After a few more moments of walking, we approached the double doors that were the entrance to the dining hall. The sound of people chattering, metal lunch trays clinking, and people smacking their mouths as they chewed on their food filled the air. The strong aroma of fresh salad, grilled pork, and mashed potatoes wafted up to my nose.

Cindy and I both waited in line patiently for our food. Unlike the other schools I've attended, the food her actually looked tasty. My mouth watered as the lunch lady placed a slice of pork tenderloin on my tray. After I exited the lunch line, I saw Isabelle and Poppy motioning for me to sit with them and Liam, Cindy's boyfriend.

I sat down next to them, my metal tray clanking loudly as I placed it on the table. "Hey Donna! Poppy and I want to ask you something important." Isabelle told me excitedly.

"What is it? I asked curiously. The blonde and the brunette looked at me, smiling.

"How would you like to join the Thunder Clique?" They asked me.

My mouth hung open. I was honored. My mother told me it had taken her a week and a half to get accepted into the Thunder Clique, and it had only taken me a couple of hours to get invited!

"Of course!" I exclaimed, trying to contain my excitement. Poppy and Isabelle both let out sighs of relief.

"Thank goodness!" Poppy said. "We were worried that you might've wanted to join the Shadow Clique or something weird like that."

"Why on earth would I want to do that?" I asked, laughing.

Isabelle grinned. "That's the spirit."

I looked around the table, and noticed that a few people were missing. "By the way, where's Hailey?" I asked.

Poppy scowled at the mention of her sister's name. "Over there, sitting with Barry, her boyfriend." She spat, glaring as Hailey giggled and playfully slapped a boy with dirty blonde hair. The boy just grinned goofily and kissed her on the cheek. Isabelle and I exchanged looks. We knew exactly what was going on.

"Poppy, do you have a crush on Barry?" I asked the dark brown haired girl.

Her mouth hung open. "No way! Why on earth would you even think that?" She defended herself, but she still gazed longingly at the boy.

Later that evening, Cindy and I walked to our dorms together. We were both in dorm 316, which was exciting. We opened the door to the room, and I was shocked to see my white haired sister reading a magazine on one of the beds.

"Ivy! You're in my dorm?" I asked.

Ivy shrugged her shoulders, not looking up from the magazine. I shook my head in disbelief, and chose a bed by one of the two windows. Ivy had chosen the other bed by a window. After I changed into my dove gray pajamas, I held my favorite black binoculars up to my eyes and used them to gaze out the window, before I turned my lamp off and slowly drifted off. I needed my beauty sleep if I were to have a great first day of classes tomorrow.

(Flames Welcome ;))


	2. Chapter 2

**Here with another chapter! I've decided to do half a chapter in Ivy's POV, and the other half in Donna's.**

 **I-really-hope-not: Aww! Thanks.**

 **A Whispering Shadow: Thanks! I hate Dovewing too, honestly.**

Ivy's POV

I am about to start getting violent towards the students here at the acadamy. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night because Cindy was on the phone with her boyfriend until four o'clock AM, and now some blonde kid named Barry won't stop talking to me.

"It's really interesting that you didn't go here last year! I heard that you got here through a scholarship. Are you parents poor or something? You don't look poor. Especially your sister. Man, Donna is hot! Don't you agree? I mean, it's weird! Cuz you know, you guys are like, total opposites," Barry droned on and on.

"Barry?" I asked politely. "Can you please shut the hell up?"

Barry looked shocked at first, but then he looked angry. "Fine! Geez, I was just trying to be your friend cuz you don't really have any and I feel sorry for you!" He yelled as he stomped away.

I rolled my eyes. "Good riddance." I said under my breath.

I spotted Donna, Cindy, and Isabelle giggling together by their lockers. I tried to keep my head down so that they wouldn't notice me, but of course, Donna had to call me over. "Oh, Ivy! Come here!" Do swing shouted across the hall. I gritted my teeth and forced a smile as I made my way over to her. Cindy and Isabelle looked slightly uncomfortable with the outsider around.

"Hi Irene! Sorry I was on the phone so late last night. It didn't keep you up, did it?" Asked Cindy.

"Well first of all, my name is Ivy, not Irene, and no, it didn't keep me up," I reassured her with a fake giggle. Cindy looked relieved.

"Ivy, I noticed that you haven't made many friends yet." Donna told me, her eyes looking at me with pity. "How would you like to join the Thunder Clique?Who knows, you might make some new friends!" She persuaded me.

The truth was, I'd rather shoot myself in the foot than hang out with those Thunder Clique egoistic drama queens and kings. But I made myself look excited. "Oh my stars, I'd love too!" I gushed.

My sister looked pleased, but Cindy and Isabelle looked nervous. Isabelle tapped Donna on the shoulder. "Are you she that we should accept her? I mean, she just so.. weird," I overheard Isabelle whisper loudly.

"I agree, but just look at her, Izzy. The girl's dying." Donna whispered back. I pretended that I didn't hear.

"So, Ivy! What's your first class?" Cindy asked me, a bit over enthusiastically.

"Drama." I replied. 'That's something these three would know all about.' I thought to myself.

"Oh, drama's a lot of fun! I have Math." Said Cindy.

"I have Spanish!" Added Isabelle. "But if you ask me, I don't see why I need it. I mean, it's not like I'll ever travel to Mexico!"

"I can speak some Spanish!" Exclaimed Donna.

I had to get away from these airheads. Pronto. I sneakily slipped away into the crowd and walked the rest of the way to the drama classroom in peace.

I took a seat in the back, like I always do. Unfortunately, the seat I had chosen was right next to the air conditioner, so I got goosebumps on my arms. Soon, the teacher walked into the room and introduced himself as Clove. He started calling attendance, and I crossed my arms over my chest to keep myself warm.

"Chilly in this part of the room, isn't it?" Said a smooth voice. I turned my head to see who the speaker was, and came face to face with the most attractive boy I had ever seen. I tried to keep my self from blushing, and asked, "Who are you?"

"Hunter. Hunter Stross." He intoduced himself as I shook his pale hand, his ice blue gaze meeting my dark blue one.

"You're Ivy Wing right? Donna's sister?" He asked curiously.

"Guilty as charged," I sighed. He stared at me for a few moments.

"You don't look like her." He said after a while.

"How so?" I inquired.

"Her eyes are shallow. They're easy to read. You're eyes however, they're deep. Like the ocean. You know that there is so much more to them than what you see on the surface, But you don't know what. They are honestly the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen" He spoke. I stared at him in surprise.

"You know, it's usually my sister who gets all the compliments." I told him.

He sighed. "I can tell."

"Ivy! Hunter! Pay attention!" Mr. Clove shouted.

However, I wasn't listening to him as he lectured us about Greek theatre. My mind was focused on a certain icy eyes boy. Meanwhile, my arms grew colder from the blasting AC.

Donna's POV

I didn't think having a perfect day was possible, but there I was, experiencing one for myself. Cindy, Hailey, Isabelle, Poppy, Holly and I were all sitting underneath a shady tree in the courtyard, enjoying peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch.

"Hey Donna, do you think that Holly should ask her crush out?" Cindy asked me.

"It depends," I replied nonchalantly. "Who's your crush anyways, Holly?"

"Mousewhisker," Holly whispered shyly. My jaw dropped.

"Are you serious? He's like, so weird!" I exclaimed.

"Donna, look! There's Ivy!" Cindy pointed at my white haired sister. She was sitting next to a dark haired boy whose face I couldn't see.

"Who's that she's sitting with?" I asked my friends. They all shrugged.

"Who cares?" Asked Hailey, giggling.

"Hey Ivy! Get over here girl!" I called to her.

Ivy glanced over at me, said something to the dark haired boy, and walked over to where I was sitting. She crossed her arms and scowled. "What do you want, Donna?"

"Who's that?" I asked her.

She huffed at me and rolled her eyes. "It's none of your buisness," she told me rudely.

I stuck out my lower lip. "Aw… Won't you tell me? Please?" I pleaded her.

She sighed. "Fine. His name in Hunter, and he's in the River Clique," she informed me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Why on earth are you hanging out with a boy from another clique?" I asked her. I could tell all of my friends were wondering the same thing.

"Look, he told me that he feels like he doesn't belong in the River Clique. Why are you interrogating me about this dude anyways? I only met him today." She said defensively.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever. Go talk to him. We were just worried about you, ya'know?" I told her. Ivy stormed away, and I gazed after her with my binoculars.

"Geez, Donna! Quit stalking your sister!" Poppy teased. I sighed and put my binoculars down.

"I'm just worried about her. I just really don't trust that Hunter character." I said, glaring as I saw them laughing together.

(Flames Welcome ;))


	3. Chapter 3

**No reviews? Come on people. You can even flame if you want to.**

Ivy's POV

After lunch, I walked to my next class, gym. This was one of the only things that I was always better at than Donna. In the locker room, girls were chatting happily in their undergarments as they got changed. I kept my head down as I speed walked to my combination locker. I quickly changed into my athletic uniform, and entered the gymnasium.

After the teacher called attendance, she introduced what we were doing today; climbing. I grinned from ear to ear. Even though I excelled at all sports, climbing had to be what I was best at.

It was entertaining to watch all of the River Clique girls fall off of the rock wall after about five seconds. One Shadow Clique girl named Dawn was pretty good, but I would beat her for certain. I approached the wall, took a deep breath, and started to climb. I easily found handholds and footholds, and I scaled the wall quickly and efficiently. I rang the bell at the top, and jumped down. All of my classmates were staring at me with expressions of jealousy and surprise.

'Take that Donna!' I thought smugly. She had gone first, and she climbed about one foot before freaking out. She walked over to me, her curly brown hair swaying.

"Good job Ivy!" She congratulated me. I shrugged and smiled at her like I didn't think it was that big of a deal.

Before I knew it, class was over. I walked to the locker room, and stepped into one of the locker room showers. I stripped off my clothes, and turned on the faucet. The cool water felt refreshing on my sweaty face. I lathered soap all over my body, making sure that I was getting rid of the smell.

But a few moments later, the stream of water stopped, even though I hadn't turned of the faucet. Confused, I jiggled the shower head to try and get the water flowing again. Suddenly, the shower head started to shake and gurgle, and I stepped back, puzzled.

Just then, a thin, black substance that looked like ink spouted from the faucet and pooled around my feet. It started to bubble up, and the boiling ink felt like acid to my bare skin. I wanted to scream in agony, but my mouth felt like it was full of ink proceeded to rise higher and higher, hissing and scorching my flesh. Finally, as the ink reached my chest, I was able to scream at the top of my lungs.

As soon as I did, the black liquid quickly disappeared down the drain. I rushed to cover myself with a towel as Donna yanked back the shower curtain. She was wrapped in a towel, and her usually perfect brown curls were soapy and dripping wet.

"What's wrong?" She asked, gazing at me worriedly.

I was speechless for a moment, but managed to stutter, "There was this black stuff that came out of the faucet and it burned my skin!"

Donna looked puzzled as she stared at my legs. "You don't look burned," she observed. "Also, these pipes are brand new. I doubt that anything like that would've come out of them. Could it have been that you were just imagining things?"

I knew that I hadn't been imagining anything. I was certain. The pain I had felt when the liquid touched my body was not something of the imagination. However, I shrugged. "I guess." I mumbled.

Donna smiled sadly at me. "I'm worried about you Ivy." She said, before exiting the shower stall.

My skin still tingled from the acidic ink. I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to take a shower again.

Donna's POV

A week after the shower incident with Ivy, I stood on the balcony of the school and peeked through my binoculars, spying upon the different students mingling with one another.

My binoculars were a gift from my grandmother, Bridget. She said that her mother had given them to her, and that she expected me to do the same to my children. My binoculars were my favorite thing in the whole wide world. I even liked them more than my white headband.

"I've noticed that you often have that thing hanging around your neck." A voice said from behind me. I spun around, and saw an amber eyed boy smirking at me.

"Er- yeah. My grandmother gave them to me." I explained, my cheeks turning pink.

Tyler stared at me for a second, and I could feel my cheeks growing warm from his intense amber gaze.

"Can a take a peek?" He asked, looking at my binoculars.

"Oh, um- yeah!" I stuttered as I handed him my prized possession. He put them up to his eyes and looked at the courtyard below.

"I can see why you like these things." He murmured and handed me back my binoculars.

I gave him a sweet smile as I hung them around my neck. "Yeah, they're pretty cool," I said, and checked my watch.

"Shoot! It's time for cheer tryouts!" I exclaimed and glanced up at Tyler. "See you later?" I asked.

"How about here, at eleven o'clock in the evening?" He suggested.

I nodded my head vigorously. "It's a date!" I chirped happily, and then blushed after I realized what I had said. Tyler laughed loudly.

"You're adorable when you blush." He told me. By this point, I must have been tomato red, but I felt like I was on cloud nine. But unfortunately, I couldn't stay and talk to my dream boy if I wanted to make the cheer team. I ran down the halls, into the gymnasium, where the tryouts were being held. Cindy brightened instantly when she saw me.

"Donna! I was worried you wouldn't show up!" She exclaimed, and we hugged each other. Since I was the last one to arrive, Cindy and another cheerleader named Heather started to tell us what we are going to have to do when we were trying out. Several girls went before me, performing their routines. My heart sunk as I saw how flexible and talented they were.

"Donna? You're up next." Heather told me. I smiled at her, took a deep breath, and started my routine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update. I kept messing up this chapter, and I've had a lot of stuff going on like friends talking about me behind my back and final exams. I know this chapter is short a filler, and a little bit boring, but the stuff that happens in this chapter is important to the rest of the story. Thanks for all your reviews, and on with the story!**

Ivy's POV

"I got a 47?!" I exclaimed in horror, my eyes bugging out as I saw the grade written in red at the top of my chemistry exam.

Donna looked at me pitifully. Expectedly, her exam grade was a 95.

"Ivy, may I please speak to you for a moment?" Ms. Flame requested. My face flushed in shame.

"Man, you totally bombed that test, didn't you?" Barry teased me as I was walking over to Ms. Flame's desk. I gave him my best evil eye.

Ms. Flame was a petite woman with her ash brown hair tied back in a tight, ash brown bun. She wore a black cardigan over a long white dress, and her wire rimmed reading glasses were sitting on her desk. Her amber eyes were staring up at me with disappointment.

"Ivy, I'm sure you are aware that your grades in my class are below average," she began. I nodded, looking at my feet. "But I think that your grades might improve if you had a tutor."

I looked up at her, curious. "Who would be my tutor?" I inquired.

"I've already talked to another student of mine, Hunter Stross, about the issue. He has agreed that he would tutor you every Saturday morning and Wednesday evening."

My eyes widened in excitement as I remembered the blue eyed boy from my drama class. "Oh! Er- yes! That sounds great!" I exclaimed.

"Excellent. I'll tell Hunter this afternoon. Your first study session will be at 8:30 AM in the Library," Ms. Flame announced, looking pleased.

For the first time in a while, I was actually looking forward to studying.

Donna's POV

I stood on my toes, trying to see the list of girls the got accepted for the cheerleading team over the sea of girls crowding around the paper.

"I got in!" Shouted a blonde girl named Dawn.

"Same here!" Gushed Hailey.

After pushing through the crowd of people, I was finally able to read the list.

2017-2018 Cheerleaders

Captain: Cindy Farland

•Isabelle Clove

•Rosie Day

•Poppy Farland

•Hailey Farland

•Holly Flame

•Heather Tear

•Dawn Palace

•Donna Wing

I could almost burst with happiness after reading my name at the bottom of the list. I ran up to Cindy and hugged her. "I can't believe it! I'm actually a cheerleader!" I exclaimed in joy.

Cindy hugged me back. "I'm positive that you'll make a great addition to our team." She stated. "Remember, first practice is on Monday at 4:00 PM."

"I'll be there," I assured her. Giddy and excited, I practically skipped all the way to third period.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, guys! Sorry for all the late updates. It's final exam week for me, so night is the only time I have time to write. Thanks for all the reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticism! Remember, flames are welcome. Let's begin the story!**

Ivy's POV

I woke up on Saturday morning screaming. I had dreamed about the time the shower had covered me with the acidic, black ink. Even though it was only a dream, my palms were slick with sweat and my skin tingled. 'It's all in your head, Ivy,' I reminded myself as I rolled out of bed.

"Hey. Next time you want to scream, do it quieter," my silent roommate spoke for the first time, as she rubbed the sleep out of her green eyes.

"Sorry," I mumbled awkwardly.

"It's okay. I'm Blossom, by the way,"

"I'm Ivy." I introduced myself. I glanced at my digital clock. 6:53, it read, which meant I had an hour to eat breakfast before my studying session with Hunter. "I'd better get going," I told Blossom. "See you later."

I quickly threw on a baggy tee shirt and a pair of shorts. I ran a brush through my short, white hair before I grabbed my textbooks and ran out the door.

Luckily, not many students were awake at this time on a Saturday morning, so I didn't have to wait in line in order to get my food. But because I wasn't very hungry, I just grabbed a blueberry muffin and a steaming cup of black coffee.

The only other kid in the cafeteria was Holly Flame, reading a textbook. I sat down across from her.

"What are you reading?" I asked her cheerfully. She looked up at me, slightly puzzled that I was talking to her.

"Oh, it's my book on law and government. I'm taking a special course on it this year." She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Are you interested in the law?" I inquired, trying to keep the conversation going. Her eyes brightened and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Totally. I want to be a law professor when I'm older!" She gushed. Suddenly, she looked at me suspiciously. "Why are you being so friendly this morning?" She demanded.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I dunno. I guess I'm just in a good mood!" I exclaimed. I checked my watch, and saw that it was almost 8:00 already. "Well, I've gotta go. See you around school, Holly!" I waved goodbye to her. Holly stared after me in shock.

The library at South Forest was truly incredible. Tall bookshelves that almost reached the high ceiling were packed with antique looking books. On one wall, there were three floor to ceiling windows. At the front of the room, there were about ten round, wooden tables, each equipped with a comfortable looking chair. For a few moments, I just looked around the room in awe.

"Hey Ivy! Over here!" A voice broke me out of my wonder. Hunter was sitting at one of the round tables, smiling and waving at me. I grinned at him and walked over to where he was sitting.

"Hi! Good to see you again. Also, thank you so much for agreeing to tutor me,"

He shrugged. "It's no big deal. Besides, I really like tutoring,"

"So what will we study first?" I asked him.

"Well, I think we're going to study chemistry first." He answered as he slid a piece of notebook paper in front of me. "We'll start off with some really simple stuff. Here's an easy warm up question for you; If the atomic number of Astatine is 85, how many electrons does does it have in its valence shell?"

I froze. I didn't even know what the word "valence" meant. "Uhhh, I'm a little bit rusty," I stuttered smartly. Hunter rolled his eyes.

"You have a lot to learn," he chuckled.

A few hours later, I was feeling way more confident about the material than before. Hunter was an incredible teacher. He was patient, but he constantly challenged me. Honestly, his intelligence surprised me. He didn't seem like the type of guy to do well in school, but he was actually astonishingly smart.

We packed up our books at 11:00, and Hunter slung his blue book bag over one shoulder. "See you in drama!" He called out to me as he exited the library.

After I put my books back in my dorm, I decided that I would walk around campus for a while. At the edge of school property, there are a handful of shops and restraints for students to visit on the weekends. Since I hated shopping, I wanted to check out the coffee shop.

The shop plain, stereotypical coffee shop decorating. The cashier was a young woman with mahogany hair and fair skin, who's name tag read 'Sophia'.

"What can I get for you today, Miss?" She asked me cheerfully, her sickeningly sweet voice making me want to slap her.

"Um, yeah, I'll have just a plain cup of coffee. Black." I told her. Suddenly, a group of girls burst through the glass door, my sister amongst them.

"Oh, hello Ivy! What are you doing here?" asked my sister.

"Oh, you know. Just hunting dinosaurs," I told her sarcastically. Donna glared at me.

"Don't be a bitch." snapped Donna.

"That's hilarious, coming from you," I retorted. Luckily, Donna didn't hear me.

I sat at a table with my coffee, alone. Another couple was sitting nearby, and I could hear their conversation.

"You have to stop meeting with him. It's not healthy, Bruce," scolded a blonde girl. Her companion, a boy with amber eyes and black hair, scowled at her.

"He's not hurting me, Heather. I promise. Besides, he's going to help me show my dad a lesson.," Bruce reassured her. A frown came across Heather's pretty face.

"If he's really not hurting you, then what is this?" She asked him, tracing a red cut on his neck with her fingers.

"It was an accident!" Protested Bruce. Huffing, Heather grabbed him by his pale hand and led him out the door.

Even though it was none of my business, I couldn't help but wonder who the "him" the young couple spoke of was.

Donna's POV

I nibbled on my bagel as I observed my fellow students eating breakfast in the cafeteria. "Hey Donna!" Hailey called me. I saw her and Cindy standing on the other side of the cafeteria, beckoning me to come to them. I got up and walked over to them, carrying my breakfast tray with me.

"What do you two want?" I asked them.

Hailey smiled at me in excitement. "Did you know that the Halloween Masquerade is in a few weeks?" She asked me excitedly.

I was surprised for a moment. I hadn't even realized that Halloween was so soon. "Really? I can't wait to go!" I gushed.

"Hailey and I are going to take our boyfriends shopping for our costumes today. Wanna come?" Cindy asked me.

"Alright! Let's get the cutest dresses they have in stock!" I exclaimed.

Liam and Barry were waiting for us at the entrance of the school. "Hey girls!" Liam greeted us. Cindy ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Cindy and Liam were in a very stereotypical relationship. She was the head cheerleader, and he was the captain of the football team. But they were in a healthy relationship, and they made each other happy. I wished that I could have a relationship like Cindy and Liam.

Hailey led the four of us into a small little boutique. Hailey and Cindy ran inside, and instantly started squealing over the dresses.

I browsed through the racks of dresses for a while. Although they were all pretty, none of them really caught my eye.

"Need some help?" Asked a voice behind me. I turned around to see a boy about my age with dyed gray hair and kind amber eyes. His name tag read: 'Hello, my name is Benjamin.'

"Yeah, I do. I'm looking for a dress for the Halloween Masquerade," I told him.

"Oh yeah, the masquerade. I need to by a suit for that." He murmured. "Follow me, I think that I know just the right thing for you."

He led me to a rack full of silk dresses. He looked through the for a second, before pulling out a dove gray dress.

"How about this one?" Benjamin asked politely. I studied the dress for a moment.

"Maybe. Can I try it on?"

Benjamin nodded and pointed towards the back of the shop. "Of course. Changing rooms are back there."

I smiled at him in gratitude, and walked into the changing room.

When I had finished getting dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked stunning. The dove gray went well with my skin tone, and the fabric billowed at my feet. The dress fit me perfectly, hugging all of my curves. Even though the color was plain, I looked like a princess.

I slowly stepped out of the changing room. Benjamin's eyes widened when he saw me. "Wow. You look… beautiful. That is totally your dress." He told me as he stared at me in awe.

I blushed. "Thanks," I said, grinning. Benjamin handed me a feathered masquerade mask that matched my dress. "Here you go. Because it's a masquerade, you know." He told me.

I bought the dress and the matching mask, which were unsurprisingly expensive.

"Wait!" Benjamin called to me as I was walking out the door. "You're Donna, right? I've seen you around school."

I nodded. "And you're Benjamin, right?" I asked him.

He looked excited for a moment. "How did you know my name?" He asked.

"I read it on your name tag," I told him with a shrug. His face fell.

"Oh," he muttered. "Yeah, my name is Benjamin, but everyone calls me Benny,"

I smiled sweetly at him. "I hope that I see you at the masquerade, Benny," I giggled. Benny looked like he was about to faint.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Thanks for all of the lovely reviews you guys left. Sorry if I got the cheer practice wrong, but I'm not a cheerleader, so I don't really know what they do. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and remember, flames welcome.**

Ivy's POV

(Flashback)

Donna and I were sitting on the porch swing at our old cottage, eating watermelon. We would laugh whenever juice would flow down our arms, making our skin sticky.

Suddenly, our mother, Whitney, opened the front door and stepped onto the front porch. "Hey girls! How are you two enjoying your last day of summer?" She asked us.

"This is the best day ever!" Donna exclaimed happily. I nodded in agreement.

Mother laughed out loud as she wrapped the two of us in a hug. "I'm so glad."

Mother sighed as she pulled away from the hug. "I can't believe that you two will be middle schoolers tomorrow," she said as she smiled at us sadly.

"Don't worry, Mom! Ivy and I will be fine," Donna reassured her.

"You aren't worried about fitting in, or making friends?" Mother asked us curiously.

"I'm not worried at all!" I told her happily. "After all, I don't need new friends. Donna is already my best friend in the world," I told her, smiling at my sister.

"Friends are temporary, but sisters are forever," Donna added, before hugging me tightly. "No matter what happens, I will always love you, Ivy."

(End Flashback)

Nostalgia overwhelmed me as I remembered the day before me and my sister's relationship started to deteriorate. 'We used to be such good friends,' I thought. 'I wonder if-'

"Guess who's back?" Donna's loud voice interrupted my thoughts as she barged in, three shopping bags in hand.

"Hi," I greeted her enthusiastically.

"I got you something!" I told me cheerfully as she dug through one of her shopping bags. A few moments later, she pulled out a plain black dress and a matching masquerade mask. "I thought it was your style," she explained with a shrug as she handed it to me.

I smiled at her. "Thanks, Donna. I wasn't really planning on going to the masquerade, but since you bought me this dress, I might as well."

Since it was getting late, I changed into my pajamas and climbed under my covers. I closed my eyes, and tried to go to sleep.

Just as I started to drift off, I heard the door creak open and the close. Blinking open my tired eyes, I noticed that Donna was missing from her bed.

Curious, I exited the dorm, and saw Donna hurrying down the hallway. Checking to make sure I wasn't being watched, I followed her.

After about five minutes of following my sister, she finally stopped and sat down on a bench in the courtyard. She appeared to be waiting for someone.

Quickly glancing around the courtyard, I spotted a nice hiding spot behind two bushes, where I was able to conceal myself from Donna's eyes, while still being able to spy on what Donna was doing.

After a while if waiting, I started to lose interest. Just as I was about to leave, however, I heard someone calling out to my sister. I turned to see a brown haired boy with amber eyes racing towards Donna.

"Tyler!" my sister greeted the boy joyfully. The boy, who I assumed was Tyler, pecked her on the cheek.

"How was your day?" Tyler asked her politely.

She sighed. "Uneventful. How was yours?"

He grinned flirtatiously. "I spent the whole day looking forward to meeting you."

Donna threw her head back and laughed, before pressing her lips against his.

Disgusted and surprised, I averted my gaze away from the couple. I felt like I was about to barf as they spent the next half hour kissing and flirting with one another.

After what seemed like an eternity, Donna finally said goodbye to Tyler. As soon as Tyler walked away, I emerged from my hiding spot.

"We've only been here a few weeks, and you're already making out with boys," I spoke slowly. Donna spun around, and her green eyes widened in shock and fear when she saw me. The two of us stood in silence for a moment. Somewhere in the distance, a dog barked.

"H-How much did you see?" Donna stuttered nervously.

"All of it."

"Listen," Donna implored. "You cannot tell anyone what you saw here tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because, If someone in Thunder Clique found out that I was seeing someone from Shadow Clique, I would get kicked out for sure!" Donna whispered.

"Why?"

Donna sighed in exasperation. "Because, for some reason, it's a rule for all the cliques that no one can be in a relationship with somebody from another clique. So, if anyone finds out that Tyler and I are seeing each other, we would get thrown out of our cliques!"

I pondered this for a moment. If Donna got kicked out of the clique, her popularity would take a huge blow, and then maybe we could be friends again. But when I looked at Donna's pleading expression, I could see how much this meant to her.

"Alright," I agreed at last. "I won't tell anyone."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

Donna's POV

After the close call with Ivy and Tyler, I was feeling a little bit flustered on Monday. "Hey, Donna. You're acting weird," Cindy told me during Health.

"Like how?" I asked her anxiously

Cindy shrugged. "Like you're guilty about something."

I let out a nervous laugh. "I'm just thinking about our cheer practice this afternoon, that's why. I'm afraid that I'll mess up," I lied.

"You'll do fine," she assured me.

"Quiet, you two!" Ms. Fang snapped at us. "You're going to have a quiz on this, you know."

"Sorry Ms. Fang!" I apologized.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Before I knew it, It was time for cheer practice. I changed into athletic apparel in the girl's locker room, before joining my fellow cheerleaders in the gym.

"Welcome to your first cheer practice!" Cindy greeted us. Heather Tear, who was basically Cindy's second in command, stood silently behind Cindy. "We'll start off with a quick warmup. Everybody, give me five push ups, ten sit-ups, and ten jumping jacks.

Although I wasn't quite as athletic as Ivy, I was definitely above average in the fitness department. I finished the exercises quickly.

After everybody was done with the warm up, Cindy gave us a lecture about the many upcoming cheerleading events, and what she expected from each of us.

Then, we practiced our basic jumps, motions, tumbling and stunts, before Cindy telling us about the routine we were going to perform.

Heather, Cindy, and Holly, who had been experienced cheerleaders, gave us a demonstration. I was mesmerized watching their flexible bodies move, and their strong muscles work. The routine looked difficult, but the three girls seems to perform it without breaking a sweat.

However, when Holly and Heather tried to lift Cindy into the air, Holly's eyes suddenly widened and she dropped Cindy's ankle. Cindy fell to the floor, gasping in pain. Holly looked stunned.

"What the hell, Holly?!" snapped Hailey as she rushed to Cinand dy's side. It appeared as if the cheer captain had a broken ankle.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! Something.. distracted me," Holly stuttered.

I helped Heather and Hailey carry Cindy to the infirmary. Holly followed us, with the same stunned, spaced out expression on her face. As we placed Cindy down on the bed in the infirmary, I couldn't help but wonder what had spooked Holly that badly.


End file.
